


Be my date

by eliefreckles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliefreckles/pseuds/eliefreckles
Summary: Remus Lupin está resignado. Se ha enamorado de quien jamás le corresponderá. Sabe que la solución es deshacerse de esos sentimientos pero también sabe que eso está fuera de sus capacidades.Por otra parte está Sirius Black, quien es un muy buen amigo, inteligente, bromista, jodidamente inquieto y no se da cuenta de nada.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. La idea de Sirius Black

La ineludible puesta de sol se aproximaba y la tenue luz que proyectaban los rayos a través de los cristales se unían a los cálidos colores de Gryffindor, dándole a la habitación de los chicos de sexto año una apariencia armoniosa y reconfortante que a Remus Lupin le encantaba.

Era uno de sus momentos favoritos del día y lo aprovechaba leyendo alguno que otro poema o uno de sus viejos libros que ya sabía de memoria. Ponía un poco de música, algo suave para la lectura, y la mayoría de las veces era inevitable que se sumergiera en un profundo sueño.

En ese momento, Remus apenas llevaba un par de hojas cuando el ruido de la puerta contra la pared resuena por todo el dormitorio, sobresaltándolo lo suficiente como para que el libro cayese de sus manos. Era como si la hubiesen abierto de una patada. De una fuerte y nada delicada patada que seguramente se oyó en todo el castillo ¿Su autor? Sirius Black, como no.

—¡LUNÁTICO! –le grita, como si la estrepitosa entrada no hubiese sido suficiente para llamar la atención. Se adentra a la habitación. La melena negra lanzando gotitas de agua en todas direcciones y el bolso con la ropa sucia del entrenamiento aterrizando por poco sobre su cama —Lunático, he tenido una idea increíble.

Lupin sube la vista hacia él y con esa paciencia infinita que le caracterizaba, deja el marcapáginas en el libro.

—¿En tu casa no hay puertas, cierto? –pregunta, intentando mantenerse serio pero el amago de sonrisa le delata.

—No seas delicado, Lupin –le resta importancia con una mano y luego su semblante es pura emoción contenida. Remus no se fía de esa emoción así que se prepara para lo que sea que la cabeza de Black esté pensando. —Te digo que se me ha ocurrido una idea. Una muy buena idea.

—¿Esa idea incluye un castigo monumentalmente largo?

—No, que va, Lunático. Esta idea incluye follar. Que tú folles.

Sirius lo mira como si esperara que se pusiese a saltar ante sus palabras y le rogase que continúe. Remus por su parte se descoloca por unos segundos y no sabe que decir. Luego se dice que mejor es no comentar nada porque eso daría pie a que Sirius le hablase de ese plan que no tiene el más mínimo ánimo de escuchar.

—Sirius, estaba tranquilamente leyendo. Y ya que la tranquilidad y tú no son compatibles, al menos quiero leer.

—Remus, es que esta idea te va encantar.

Lupin vuelve a abrir su libro y sin siquiera mirar al moreno, niega con la cabeza.

—Lo dudo.

—Te puedo asegurar que es más emocionante que todos los libros que tienes ahí –le dice, apuntando hacia el estante tras su cama.

—Algo me hace pensar que no sabes de que van esos libros –responde, negándose a dejar de leer.

—Lupin, es que si oyes la idea me lo agradecerás el resto de tus días.

—No quiero oírla.

—Remus, joder. Te va gustar.

El aludido suspira, quita los ojos del libro y los dirige a Sirius. Sonreía de oreja a oreja y parecía que el entrenamiento de quidditch no había sido demasiado intenso como para gastar toda su energía.

—Bien –se rinde —Cuéntame tu idea.

Sirius abre la boca, pero se detiene, como si lo hubiese atacado otra idea repentina antes, frunce el ceño y le mira curioso.

—¿De verdad, de verdad, que no te gusta nadie?

Remus no responde, rueda los ojos, bufa, tira la almohada a la cabeza de su amigo y vuelve a tomar su libro.

Hace poco menos de un mes que había confesado a sus amigos que las chicas no le gustaban, que lo suyo eran los chicos, que no le había contado absolutamente a nadie porque en primer lugar pensó que era algo _temporal_ que mejor mantener en secreto hasta que se le pasara y que después, cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad no era algo que pudiese cambiar, se lo guardó por miedo a decepcionar a sus padres o a ellos.

La inseguridad a veces se iba en su contra sin piedad y eso había hecho que subestimara la reacción de las personas que le importaban. Había pensado que sus padres se molestarían y que a sus amigos no les agradaría saberlo. Pero fue todo lo contrario. Sus padres le habían asegurado que ellos lo amaban y que _definitivamente_ ser gay _no_ era un problema, más bien era completamente normal. Mientras que sus amigos tampoco hicieron un espectáculo del asunto. Peter sí se sorprendió, pero James, emocionado, le dijo que cuando tuviera novio podían tener una cita doble. James con Lily y él con su novio. _“Claro, primero tengo que gustarle a Lily, pero tú me entiendes, Lunático”_ y Sirius fingió mucho alivio porque _“Yo ya creía que te gustaban mucho más mayores, porque como pasas el tiempo con la profesora McGonagall, Remus”_

Sin embargo, con el paso de los días Sirius fue digiriendo la noticia y con ello se fue abriendo una pequeña ventanilla de infinita curiosa que si bien a Remus le pareció divertida en un principio después se volvió totalmente irritante.

Y es que Sirius no dejaba de hacerle preguntas.

“¿ _Y ya te has besado con chicos?”_

 _“Si, Sirius, lo he hecho”_ respondía él.

_“¿Es distinto que besar a una chica?”_

_“No lo sé, no he besado jamás a una chica”_

_“Lunático ¿Entonces, te tirarías a un chico?”_ Remus no responde e ignora la pregunta pero Sirius entiende su silencio “¡ _Joder! ¿Ya te has tirado a un chico? ¿Es de aquí? ¿Quién es?”_

_“Ha sido solo una vez y no te diré quién es”_

_“Remus, ¿y qué te gusta de los chicos? Si me preguntas a mí sobre las chicas diría que la sonrisa, y el cabello quizás, pero si hablamos de otra parte, ya me entiendes, diría que el trasero... las tetas igual… ¿Pero a ti de los chicos?”_

_“Que pesado, Canuto, no lo sé. Las sonrisas igual me gustan mucho, los ojos…pero ¿Algo que me excite dices tú? Depende del chico”_

_“¿Y estás saliendo con alguien?”_

_“No”_ respondía.

_“¿Pero te gusta alguien?”_

_“Que no”_ Mentía, claro.

_“¿Seguro?”_

Y así se había extendido el asunto. Que cómo no le iba a gustar nadie, que a todo el mundo le gusta alguien, que a quién encontraba guapo del castillo, que con quién saldría, entre otras que había tenido que callar muchas veces a base de hechizos.

Era demasiado molesto. Además, había otro secreto que se vinculaba con su salida del armario, y ese definitivamente no podía contarlo. No, señor. Porque conocía la respuesta de antemano, así que prefería guárdeselo para él mismo hasta que desapareciera, se extinguiera en su corazón, se quemara y quedara reducido a cenizas. Y si no podía desaparecer, quería mantenerlo, lo suficiente para vivir con ello, para que no hiriera y que no le desesperara.

Remus Lupin se había dado cuenta de que estaba totalmente enamorado de Sirius Black.

Había ocurrido tan de repente, había sido sin ningún tipo de aviso. Casi podía sentir que un día se despertó queriéndolo como siempre, y al anochecer además de eso, lo amaba y sólo quería besarlo. Recordaba exactamente el día que se enamoró de él, el día en que su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte por el moreno y ya no había salida, la vuelta atrás era imposible.

A Remus le gustaba pensar que su enamoramiento tenía día y hora. Que había pasado a sí sin más porque aceptar que _quizás_ llevaba tiempo enamorado y que ese día sólo se había dado cuenta lo asustaba. Se ahogaba porque sabía perfectamente que tendría que pasar su vida viéndole y fingiendo que no siente nada. Le costaba pensar en Sirius sentando cabeza pero era más probable eso, que se casara y tuviese hijos a que lo escogiese a él.

Sirius aun esperaba su respuesta con las cejas en alto, así que luego de un suspiro, niega con la cabeza.

—No, Sirius. No me gusta nadie.

Sirius sonríe.

—Perfecto. Eso no será por mucho porque he decidido que te buscaré un novio.

De eso hablaba Remus. Sirius nunca en la vida se interesaría en él.

—No estoy interesado en tener un novio, Canuto. Así que puedes dejar hasta ahí tu idea.

Sirius se sienta en su cama, deja la mano sobre el libro para evitar que pudiese tomarlo y le mira a los ojos.

—Remus, sólo quiero que seas feliz –insiste —Me gusta saber que te diviertes y además, a todos nos gusta estar con alguien de vez en cuando ¿no?

—Estoy con ustedes. –responde. Conmovido. Dolido.

—Pero estar con alguien de otra forma.

—No necesito a nadie ahora.

Sirius se vuelve a incorporar, deja libre el libro y se aparta sin cuidado el cabello de la cara soltando un suspiro de frustración, como si estuviese intentando trasplantar a una mandrágora que además de chillona se negaba a aceptar su nueva maceta.

—Lupin, ya tengo a tres candidatos, no puedes hacerte a un lado.

La paciencia de todos tenía un límite, incluso la de Remus. Cierra por completo el libro y se incorpora sin llegar a ponerse en pie.

—No me creo que hayas hecho eso sin consultarme –Remus le mira molesto —Que te da el derecho… -Sirius lo interrumpe.

—Escúchame… se de tres chicos que están dispuestos a una cita a ciegas con un chico… Ellos no saben que eres tú, pero yo ya averigüé todo de ellos y creo que podrían gustarte.

Remus ni sabe que responder. Se queda en silencio unos segundos y espera verse tan molesto como se siente.

—¿No tienes deberes o algo qué hacer? Como ir a rascarte las pulgas, por ejemplo.

Sirius le dedica una mirada entre divertida y molesta, pero se limita a ignorarlo y a sacar de su mochila unos cuantos papeles.

—Eran cuatro, pero luego de la investigación de mis agentes, descubrimos que era un baboso que se tiraba a medio mundo.

—Como tú ¿no? –lo dice, enojado. No puede evitarlo.

—Joder, Lupin, que pesado.

—Tus agentes son James y Peter ¿verdad?

—Obviamente. –asiente —De los tres finalistas, tenemos a dos Hufflepuff y un Ravenclaw. Tú eres muy listo así que te podrías llevar bien con él… -se queda mirando el pergamino como si intentase resolver unas ecuaciones matemáticas complicadísimas, para luego agregar —pero los Hufflepuff te asegurarán fidelidad.

—No creo que la casa determine si me serán fiel o no. –le dice, intentando retomar su libro.

—Acordamos la cita una cada semana.

No, definitivamente no podría retomar su lectura.

—Te olvidas que no quiero.

—Lunático, será solo una cita con cada uno.

—No, gracias.

—No pierdes nada con intentarlo, Lunático. –insiste.

—Claro que sí. Tiempo.

—Los exámenes están casi por acabar. ¿Para qué quieres más tiempo?

—Los exámenes ni siquiera han empezado.

—Pero falta poco para que empiecen y para mí eso es que falta poco para que acabe el año ¿Y qué tenemos cuando ocurre eso? Mucho tiempo libre.

Remus suspira calmadamente. Se dice que de nada le sirve exasperarse cuando se trata de Sirius.

—Escúchame bien, Canuto. No. Y es mi última palabra. –Y le apunta con el dedo índice para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.


	2. Que pase el siguiente

Para Remus Lupin aún es un misterio el que haya terminado aceptando el estúpido plan de Sirius. Quiere creer que es porque el infeliz sólo de faltó seguirle hasta el baño –y que estuvo a punto- pero otras veces ya había lidiado con un muy insistente Sirius Black y había logrado que no se saliese con la suya.

Mira al espejo que tiene en frente y que refleja, según él, su poca agraciada figura. No lleva más que un simple suéter oscuro y unos pantalones de jeans que había accedido a vestirse después de que sus amigos le insistieran en que no podía ir con el uniforme, sin embargo, recalcó que no aceptaría más sugerencias sobre su ropa.

Sus ojos pasan fugazmente sobre su cabello y se detienen finalmente sobre el reflejo de Sirius y James tras él. Ambos sonriendo de oreja a oreja, cual padres orgullosos por los logros de su hijo. Remus debe admitir que le hace gracia.

James se le acerca y le da un par de palmadas en la espalda.

—Sabes, Lunático, creo que no serán necesarias las otras citas. El tío que te está esperando es para ti. Yo lo escogí.

—Lo escogimos los dos, James. –salta Peter desde su cama.

James se gira hacia él.

—Lo escogí yo, Pete. Te pregunté ¿Qué tal ese que va ahí? Y tú dijiste mmmmh. Y yo pues Ese es, definitivamente.

—Veo que hicieron un gran estudio antes de escogerlo…-comenta Remus.

—Que mentirosos. –exclama Sirius. —Yo los seleccioné así que eso cuenta como si yo lo hubiese escogido.

Remus se sienta sobre la cama junto a Peter y observa la discusión que empiezan sus amigos. Cada palabra que salía de la boca de ellos el licántropo las oía como un “No vayas, Remus, no. Es una mala idea y luego te arrepentirás”. Joder. Seguro se arrepentiría, en cuanto Sirius la comentó sabía que era mala, pero de todas formas ahí estaba él, sin saber por qué había aceptado, lamentándose por haberlo hecho y lamentándose, obviamente, por no aprovechar la oportuna discusión para salir sigilosamente de la habitación y perderse de vista por unas cuantas horas.

—Bien, bien, bien. No importa si fui yo él que la escogió, lo que importa es que Remus encuentre un novio ahora. –opina Sirius. James parece a punto de protestar pero se da cuenta de que es inútil seguir con el asunto así que lo deja y mira hacia él.

—¿Estás listo, Lunático? –pregunta James.

—No. No sé por qué acepte, no sé en qué me metí y no quiero continuar con esto. ¿Podemos dejarlo?

James, Sirius y Peter intercambian una mirada pero es Sirius quien mueve la mano restándole importancia.

—Sólo estás nervioso, Lupin.

—Creo que asustado define mucho mejor como me siento, y no del chico que escogieron tan meticulosamente sino de lo que ustedes prepararon para que lo vea.

—No seas desconfiado –Sirius le pasa el brazo por los hombros. —Y ahora vamos que es la hora. Colagusano ¿Tienes listo los fuegos artificiales?

—¿¡LOS QUÉ!? –pregunta el hombre lobo parando en seco.

—Es broma, Lunático, es broma. –Le asegura. Remus se lo hubiese creído de no haber visto a James haciéndole una señal disimulada a Peter para que se detuviera.

—Vamos, tu cita te espera.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando ya apenas había luz del sol y la sala común ya estaba iluminada por las velas y el resplandor de la chimenea, Remus atraviesa el retrato de la Dama Gorda y no tarda en ver a sus amigos reunidos en unas butacas.

Los tres, atentos a su llegada, se incorporan de un salto y atropelladamente se acercan hacia él, demasiados curiosos para saber cómo había resultado el plan que se habían montado.

Su cita, afortunadamente, había consistido en un paseo alrededor del lago mientras bebían chocolate caliente y charlaban, principalmente de las cosas del colegio y es que:

—No había mucho de qué hablar, pero no ha estado mal.

Sirius resopla.

—¿Y quién dice que es necesario hablar? Podrían haber empezado por besarse. Es lo que uno hace en la citas ¿no? –le dice.

James rueda los ojos y Peter asiente medianamente convencido.

—Pero fuera de eso ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Te ha caído bien? ¿Te ha gustado? –pregunta Potter.

—Hablan de él como si no lo conociese de nada… Pero si mal no recuerdo, a principio del curso tuve que hacer pareja con él en pociones. –responde, pensativo.

—¿Pero te gustaría salir con él? –insiste.

Remus se sienta en una de las butacas en las que se encontraban sus amigos y menea negativamente la cabeza.

—No hablamos mucho y no creo que yo sea su tipo, así que no.

—¿Y por qué no dijo que no estaba interesado en ti antes de la cita? –pregunta Sirius, molesto. Tachando, seguramente, su nombre en el pergamino.

—Ya estaba acordada la cita, se supone que él no sabía quién era yo, y el chocolate caliente venía con la cita… nadie desperdicia chocolate caliente –razona Remus.

—Habría sido descortés que se hubiese llevado el chocolate caliente y dejara a Remus solo ¿no? –opina Peter.

—Pero… ¿Te invitó a salir de nuevo? –pregunta James

—Mencionó que esperaba que se repitiera, pero creo que fue, como dice Peter, cortesía… -responde. Sirius frunce el ceño.

—Cortesía mis huevos –masculla.

—Quiso intentarlo y luego no quiso que se sintiese mal. A Remus tampoco le ha gustado ¿no es así? –dice James, Remus asiente.

—Bien, Remus, creo que su actitud lo ha dicho todo. –comenta Sirius analizando nuevamente su pergamino —Poco serio y muy adicto al chocolate… lo que sería un problema porque tendrían muchas discusiones sobre quién se comió el último trozo que guardas en tu baúl, esta vez no fui yo por cierto, así que está totalmente descartado.

—Veo que mi opinión es lo que menos importa sobre mi supuesto futuro novio…

Los tres le ignoran y se juntan para mirar el papel que tenía Sirius entre las manos. Se susurran unas cuantas palabras entre los tres y luego de unos cuantos si y unos cuantos no con la cabeza, se vuelven hacia él.

—Bien, Remus… dada la fructífera retroalimentación que hemos recibido de tu parte sobre esta primera cita, hemos seleccionado al siguiente candidato –informa James, con una solemnidad digna del discurso de fin de año. —Sirius, por favor ¿Haces los honores?

—Chicos, recuerden no decir el nombre… es una cita a ciegas –les recuerda Peter.

—Gracias, Colagusano –le dice Sirius, con la misma ceremoniosa formalidad empleada por James —Remus, el siguiente es el otro Hufflepuff. Y tu cita será en el campo de quidditch.

—Canuto, hay que verificar que ningún equipo haya reservado el campo.

—Gracias, James –dice Sirius con una inclinación de cabeza —Remus, el siguiente –repite —Es el otro Hufflepuff y la cita será, hasta el momento, en el campo de quidditch.


	3. El otro Hufflepuff

Remus ya está despierto pero no quiere abrir los ojos. No quiere mover ni un solo músculo y sabe que hasta pestañear puede ser doloroso. Quiere extender un brazo para alcanzar la jarra de agua y saciar la asfixiante sed que le hiere la garganta pero el descomunal esfuerzo es demasiado para intentarlo.

A esa hora duele todo. Cada hebra de cabello y cada hueso de su cuerpo. Su piel está caliente y en algunas partes específicas arde. La espalda, el lado izquierdo del cuello, el estómago, casi todo el brazo derecho y la mejilla del mismo lado están al fuego vivo y Remus sabe que la próxima vez que se mire al espejo encontrará nuevas cicatrices en esas zonas.

Poco a poco, uno que otro difuso recuerdo le asalta, como si lo estuviese imaginando o como si no le perteneciesen. Recuerda olores, sonidos y la frescura de la noche acariciando su cuerpo. La adrenalina y las ansias de correr todavía se alojan en su pecho pero ya no son atractivas e irresistibles, sólo están ahí, preparadas para entrar en reposo también.

Remus sabe que ya recuperó su forma humana, y que no está en la casa de los gritos ni merodeando por los terrenos de Hogwarts sino que está en la enfermería. No lo sabe solamente porque siente las sábanas bajo su piel, sino por el tranquilizador silencio, el aroma de las hierbas medicinales, la calidez, la mano que le sostiene la suya y la voz familiar y ligeramente rasposa que le dice _“Descansa, lunático”_ , con esa extraña ternura que a veces Sirius Black logra.

Su mano siempre está ahí en _ese_ momento. Algún día le gustaría tener fuerzas suficientes para devolver el apretón o siquiera para abrir los ojos y observar la escena por algunos segundos. Le gustaría poder levantar el otro brazo, y enredar sus dedos en el cabello de Sirius y decirle que está bien, que no se preocupe porque ya está _demasiado_ acostumbrado a esa situación pero que aun así no le suelte porque jamás se acostumbrará a sus manos entrelazadas, porque cada vez que lo hace Remus piensa que no se puede estar más enamorado. Claro, se equivoca porque la siguiente vez que siente sus dedos contra los de él, joder. Sí-se-puede-estar-más-enamorado.

Lo último que siente antes de caer dormido de nuevo son unos labios suaves y tibios en el dorso de la mano. Y, un par de horas después, cuando abre los ojos, cuando ya ha recuperado la fuerza suficiente para devolver un apretón, ya nadie le sostiene.

Sin embargo, al primero que ve es a Sirius. Junto a él, como siempre, están James y Peter. Y eso le basta a Remus para que el dolor sea demasiado irrelevante esa mañana.

* * *

—Miren quien se dignó a despertar –le dice Sirius nada más le ve pestañear —Joder, Lunático, ni que fuese domingo.

—Vamos, Remus. Di la verdad –salta James —Te has saltado la clase de pociones a propósito ¿no?

—Me has pillado, James –responde él, intentando incorporarse. Sirius, como si leyese su mente, agita su varita y en medio segundo hay un vaso de agua flotando justo frente a él.

—Hoy al desayuno, Remus, hubo tarta de frambuesa –comenta Peter, abriendo su mochila y rebuscando algo en ella —Te he guardado un trozo por si te da hambre luego.

Peter deja sobre su mesita auxiliar un trozo de tarta envuelto torpemente con servilletas que no impiden que la salsa de frambuesa se escurra por los lados.

—Gracias, Peter –le sonríe Remus —La comeré en cuanto me de hambre.

—Peter lo hizo de nuevo en el desayuno –comenta Sirius, mirando al aludido con sorna.

James estalla en una carcajada.

—Si, Remus. Creo que es la vez que ha hecho más gracia. –le dice, arreglándose las gafas.

El licántropo mira hacia Peter.

—¿Te volvió a salir leche por la nariz?

—No puedo evitarlo si me hacen reír. –explica. —Y creo que Sirius está eligiendo justo ese momento para decir algo estúpido.

—¿Decir algo sobre el llorón de Quejicus justo cuando te estás bebiendo la leche? –cuestiona Sirius, haciéndose el sorprendido, y con una sinvergüenzura total, el ofendido —No, Peter, como se te ocurre.

—Y lo seguirá haciendo, Pete –le asegura James —Así que creo que es mejor que evites el desayuno desde ahora. Al menos los líquidos.

—Lo haré –dice Peter como si realmente esa fuese la única solución.

—¿Y qué tal la clase de pociones? –pregunta Remus

—Jo-der, Lupin. No puede ser que lo primero que preguntes sea sobre las clases de pociones. –Sirius se cruza de brazos como si el licántropo hubiese dicho los peores insultos contra su persona.

—Aunque te parezca absurdo, Sirius, hay quienes nos interesamos por las clases.

—Lo que pasa, Remus –interviene James —es que hoy en pociones, como tú no estabas, Sirius hizo pareja con Chloe, de Ravenclaw, y le preguntó si es verdad lo que dicen de él. –James contiene la risa.

—¿Qué dicen de él?

—Corre el rumor de que Sirius tiene sífilis –James estalla en carcajadas y no se detienen aun cuando Sirius le golpea el hombro y le despeina.

—Pura mierda… -gruñe Sirius.

Remus, intentando disimular la sonrisa, finge resignación, llevándose una mano a la frente y negando con la cabeza.

—Te lo advertimos, Sirius, ¿Cuántas veces te lo dijimos? La protección es vital para relaciones sexuales. Sobre todo para quienes no tienen un único compañero sexual –suspira teatralmente —Recuerda, _“El protego contra enemigos, y la poción para divertirnos”_

—Ja, Ja –le sisea Sirius —Que gracioso, Remus. Hombre lobo de noche, bufón mal pagado de día.

—Pero, Sirius –dice Peter, confundido —¿Entonces es verdad que tienes… eso?

—Que no, Colagusano. Alguien se ha puesto a decir esa mierda sobre mí, pero como lo encuentre…

—Yo te ayudaré a buscar al rufián, Canuto –salta James, quien le guiña un ojo disimuladamente a Remus, señal suficiente para saber que fue él quien extendió el rumor, seguramente, en venganza de la vez que Sirius le contó a Lily que James se había meado encima al creer que había visto al buscador de la selección inglesa de quidditch.

—Como sea –chasquea la lengua el pelinegro y luego se gira a ver a Remus, emoción contenida nuevamente. —Hablando del rumor del sífilis ¿Estás listo para conocer a tu cita en un par de días más? –agrega Sirius.

—Ahora, me es muy preocupante que relaciones el sífilis y la cita a ciegas, lo que me reafirma más que nunca que no debería ir. –responde Remus.

Sirius resopla y rueda los ojos.

—Lo digo porque yo no sé quién inició el rumor y tú no sabes quién es tu cita.

—Sí, sobre eso… no sé si sea bueno hacerla en el campo de quidditch. No se me da muy bien volar. –comenta Lupin, bebiendo un poco de agua.

—Lunático, en el quidditch es donde nace el amor. ¿Crees que James se enamoró de Lily cuando la vio por primera vez?

—Me enamoré de Lily cuando la vi por primera vez.

—James se enamoró de Lily cuando la vio en las gradas viendo el partido de quidditch. Es ahí donde nace el jodido amor. En el quidditch –exclama Sirius ignorando a James.

Remus rueda los ojos, y sonríe.

—Yo soy más a la antigua, ya sabes, prefiero conocer a las personas…

—¿Y qué mejor que montado en su escoba? –le dice. Hace una pausa captando el doble sentido de su propia oración y dirigiéndole una mirada traviesa, marca registrada de Sirius Black, agrega —Después él monta la tuya, y así hasta que se conozcan bien.

La mirada divertida de Sirius casi le hace sonrojar.

—Vamos, Lunático –interrumpe James, con esa mirada de falsa inocencia que no augura nada bueno —Cuéntanos ¿Qué prefieres? –mira hacia su alrededor para verificar que nadie además de ellos esté escuchando, y luego de dedicarles a todos una mirada de complicidad, agrega con un tono de voz más bajo —¿Qué te den o que tú…?

Remus rueda los ojos.

—No hablaré de eso con ustedes.

La risa estruendosa de Sirius resuena por toda la enfermería.

—Anda, que igual me ha entrado la curiosidad. –argumenta.

—Por si mal no recuerdo, tienen clases con McGonagall en unos cinco minutos. –les dice, conjurando un _tempus._

—Ni que te tardes horas en responder –le dice Black bebiéndose el agua que minutos antes le había dado. Le dedica una sonrisa nuevamente —A no ser que quieras entrar en detalles y darnos una clase… lo que no estaría mal porque tengo consultas que hacer. Soy un buen estudiante.

—Hay cosas que no requieren teoría, Canuto, y se aprenden en la práctica así que lo que quieras saber, ahí te lo buscas.

James se carcajea y Sirius ensancha todavía más la sonrisa y Remus no sabe si esa sonrisa significa que quiere seguir con sus necedades o qué.

—Vaya, Lupin… Si no te conociera diría que me estás proponiendo _cosas_ –el infeliz tiene el descaro de guiñarle un ojo.

—Si quieres incorporarte a la lista de candidatos, Sirius, tendrás que esperar tu turno porque en dos días es la cita con el otro Hufflepuff. –bromea James, colgándose la mochila en la espalda —Y Remus tiene razón. La clase de transformaciones ya va a empezar y si yo no voy al baño ahora tendré que transformar mis libros en pantalones secos.

James se despide de Remus, y luego de recordarle que se verán nuevamente a la hora de almuerzo, sale de la enfermería con Peter pisándole los talones. Sirius, quien debería seguir su ejemplo y caminar tras ellos, se queda junto a él, con la mochila en un hombro y unas inexistentes ganas de marcharse.

—Entonces, ¿Qué me estabas proponiendo, Lupin? –pregunta Sirius, poniendo esa cara que pone cada vez que las chicas, normalmente, le dicen lo bien que juega al quidditch. Disfrutando cada palabra de los halagos que puede recibir. Se deja querer y nunca es suficiente. A Remus le gustaría que fuese suficiente.

—Que vayas a clases y tomes apuntes por mí –le responde.

Sirius resopla.

—¿Cuándo te dan el alta?

—Hoy, antes del almuerzo. Como siempre.

—Asegúrate de nunca estar más que eso. –le dice, luego de una pausa que a Remus le parece demasiado larga, demasiado intensa y demasiado cautivadora. Sirius, quitándole el dramatismo a sus palabras agrega —Si tomo muchos apuntes me volveré el mejor de la clase y eso arruinaría por completo mi reputación —le revuelve el cabello antes de dirigirse a la puerta —Hasta te podría quitar tu lugar de prefecto.

—No podría vivir con eso.

—Ahí te lo dejo, para que pienses. –le dice antes de salir de la puerta.

Remus mantiene la vista sobre la puerta y luego suspira larga y melancólicamente.

* * *

Por indicaciones de sus amigos, Remus aguarda en las gradas la llegada del “Otro Hufflepuff”. Los días empiezan a ser ligeramente más soleados pero eso no evita que aún el viento soplara con fuerzas, y no es que Remus no supiese volar, lo hacía _aceptablemente,_ pero si hay viento, bueno… cada quién con sus miedos y preocupaciones.

—¿Remus? –una voz lo distrae. Mira a su alrededor y ve a Brandon Preece subiendo por las escaleras laterales de las gradas.

El guardián del equipo de Hufflepuff, debió imaginarlo.

—Mira a quién tenemos –le saluda y sonríe más de lo que Remus esperaba —Que bueno tenerte aquí.

Remus se le acerca. A diferencia de la cita anterior, con Brandon si había tenido más cruce de palabras anteriormente. Iba un curso por delante de él pero era prefecto así que habían compartido una que otra reunión.

—¿Cómo estás, Brandon?

—Muy bien, Remus ¿Y tú?`

—Sorprendido, no sabía que se trataba de ti –le responde, luego agrega nervioso —No me malinterpretes, me refiero a que es bueno que seas tú… lo que pasa es que Sirius y James… sus intenciones son buenas pero no sabía que esperar.

Brandon suelta una ligera carcajada.

—Vale, te entiendo. Igual me alegra que seas tú –confiesa —Aunque me lo esperaba, sinceramente.

—¿Si?

—Sirius no me dijo que eras tú pero sí me dijo que era un muy buen amigo y entre James, Peter y tú… bueno, lo saqué por descarte.

—Muy acertada tu hipótesis. –Brandon le sonríe y él se esconde un poco más en su abrigo cuando el viento sopla más fuerte. —Brando, oye… si no quieres estar aquí y lo haces más porque Sirius te lo pidió…

El chico le interrumpe.

—¡No digas eso, Remus! Me gusta estar contigo. En serio.

—Bien, sólo decía.

Brandon vuelve a sonreír porque Brandon siempre sonreía mucho y por nada.

—¿Y mis flores? –pregunta luego de una pausa. —Black me prometió flores.

Remus rueda los ojos y resopla divertido.

—Ya veo porque me insistieron tanto en traer flores. Obviamente, no iba a hacerlo.

—Exijo mis flores, Remus. –le dice el moreno haciendo un mohín con los labios para inspirar ternura.

—No caeré en eso.

—Bien, si la pasas bien conmigo, entonces me debes un ramo de flores ¿bien? –se lo piensa —Rosas amarillas. Cinco por favor.

—Anotado. –responde Remus. Brandon asiente satisfecho y se incorpora de un salto.

—Ahora vamos a volar.

—Eeeh… sobre eso. ¿Si nos quedamos aquí?

—La pasaremos bien, volando.

—Parece que va haber tormenta.

Brandon rueda los ojos divertido y le extiende una mano.

—Vamos, Remus, nunca sabes si mañana seguirán habiendo escobas para volar.

* * *

Remus no sabe cuánto tiempo transcurre pero la llegada de la puesta de sol y la lluvia es inminente y ambas hacen carrera para aparecer primero.

El viento sopla con más fuerza que nunca y a pesar de que en dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de caer de la escoba, debe reconocer que fue divertido.

Remus pocas veces se animaba a volar. A veces los cuatro jugaban a lanzarse la quaffle pero casi siempre Sirius y James terminaban jugando solos porque tanto él como Peter dejaban caer demasiado la bola, lo cual para todos se volvía aburrido.

Sin embargo, con Brandon no hubo ninguna quaffle de por medio y se limitaron a jugar a quién llegaba más rápidos a los aros, o quién aguantaba más tiempo una caída en picado y cosas así. Fue divertido, y si evitaba calcular a cuantos metros de altura estaba, podía relajarse y disfrutar de los espacios de brisa suave.

—¿Y bien? –dice Brandon en cuanto aterrizan en una de las gradas con los colores de Gryffindor. —¿Me he ganado esas flores?

—No ha estado mal.

—Has volado bien –le dice Brandon, dejando la escoba a un lado.

—Traté de recordar todos mis apuntes de las clases de primero con Madame Hooch –bromea dejando la escoba a un lado.

Remus se acerca al borde de la línea de seguridad de las gradas y mira hacia los aros de quidditch, altos e imponentes y no puede creer que hace tan solo unos minutos los rodeó en escoba. Le hubiese gustado estar con sus amigos. Estar con Sirius y haber hecho carrera con él.

—No puedo creer que ya nunca más volaré en este campo –cuenta Brandon ubicándose junto a él.

—¿A qué te vas a dedicar? –pregunta Remus mirando hacia él. Brandon desvía la vista del frente y sus ojos marrones miran directo hacia los suyos.

—Medimagia. Mi padre es medimago y me gustaría seguir sus pasos –responde. —¿Tú has pensado ya en algo?

Remus suspira y niega con la cabeza antes de responder.

—Me queda un año aún para buscar algo.

—Lo que sea que elijas, espero tengas éxito.

—Gracias. Lo mismo para ti.

Remus vuelve a mirar hacia el campo de juego. Ya cada vez hay menos luz y pronto quedarán a oscuras. Es silencioso y agradable y puede entender un poco más por qué Sirius siempre se queda hasta tarde jugando. Por qué James tiene que recurrir a la fuerza para llevarlo al castillo.

—Tienes la nariz roja –comenta Brandon. Remus se lleva la mano a su cara y la toca.

—El frío, supongo.

Brandon asiente y se aproxima un poco más a él. Demasiado.

—Remus, debo confesarte algo.

—Dime –pregunta, más confundido que cohibido por la repentina invasión a su espacio personal.

—Me gustas –le dice sin más. El corazón de Remus comienza a latir como loco, pero no de una forma agradable. Late como si acabara de recibir una mala noticia, late desesperado, como si se apresurara por buscar solución a un mal imprevisto. —Pero –Remus suspira. Hay un pero —Pero debo ser sincero contigo. Yo realmente no busco nada serio. Estoy por graduarme y quiero enfocarme en mis estudios. Y no estoy esperando gustarte también pero creo que debo decirlo.

Remus no puede evitar sentirse aliviado. Su corazón rápidamente se recupera y vuelve a latir con normalidad, lento y agradecido.

—Agradezco mucho tu sinceridad –le dice —Tampoco busco algo serio… Digo, no desde la primera cita…

—Te entiendo. –hace una pausa, se acerca más a él y Remus se ve tentando a dar un paso hacia atrás, pero de todas formas se resiste. —Pero hablo en serio cuando digo que me gustas. –se acerca aún más —Y si tú quieres –otro par de centímetros menos —Podemos seguir viéndonos de vez en cuando —sus narices se tocan —sin ningún tipo de compromiso.

Y ya. Adiós distancia. Sus labios se tocan y a pesar de que estaba más que claro de que lo haría, Remus se sorprende un poco. Recibe el beso lenta y lánguidamente. El calor de los labios del otro era reconfortante y placentero. Un beso cálido cuando todo alrededor es frío es como un vaso de chocolate caliente, pero Remus no lo disfrutaba del todo. No había emoción en ese beso, no había conexión, no había nada sorprendente, rosaba lo trivial y lo insípido.

Se separan y Brandon le mira a los ojos, esperando respuesta. Su mirada reflejaba intenciones de seguir y su mano atrayéndolo más hacia él indicaban lo mismo, pero su sonrisa y sus cejas en alto parecían decirle que estaba bien si lo dejaban hasta ahí, que no se sentiría ofendido ni mucho menos.

Remus se ve tentando a decirle que ya es hora de cenar. Siente las palabras en su lengua y sabe que Brandon asentiría y se irían conversando hasta el Gran Comedor de los deberes o algo similar. Se despedirían a la entrada y Remus se reuniría nuevamente con sus amigos. Está bien no querer besarlo. No le gusta. Besa bien, besa _muy_ bien, pero no siente nada y pensar justamente eso hace que se sienta terriblemente angustiado. Se pregunta si toda su vida será así. Si cada beso que reciba, cada labio que se pose con los suyos será lo mismos. Besos que sólo piden con ferviente deseo otros labios. Labios que nunca tendrá.

No dice nada a Brandon. Cierra los ojos y le devuelve el beso.

Se excita y se siente patético. Quiere tanto que eso continúe como que acabe. Brandon no pide nada y Remus sabe que después no se volverá a repetir y no sabe si esa es razón para cortar todo eso de raíz o para seguir.

Pasos en las escaleras y murmullos le ponen en alerta. Antes de poder alejar a Brandon para advertirle la voz de James se oye demasiado cerca.

—Joder, Canuto. ¿Qué haces? –murmulla o intentar murmullar, y justo después de eso la voz de Sirius se oye más fuerte.

—Lunático, es hora de cenar –Brandon y él se separan y voltean a ver a Sirius. En el primer escalón hacia las gradas. Con las cejas en alto les mira y tanto Remus como Brandon se alejan un poco más, como si les hubiesen pillado haciendo algo mal —Lo siento, no quería interrumpir. –dice, pero Remus lo conoce demasiado para saber lo falsa que son sus disculpas. —Tortolitos, ya la cena ya debe estar servida, y bueno. Nadie se quiere dormir con el estómago vacío.

James, detrás de Sirius y notoriamente avergonzado le tira de un brazo.

—No lo oigan, chicos. –le tira más del brazo pero Sirius permanece inmóvil —Sólo viene a avisar pero si ustedes quieren seguir en lo suyo, bueno, se quedan. –luego se dirige al pelinegro — ¿No es cierto, Si-rius? –le dice con la mandíbula apretada y Remus recuerda haber visto ese mismo gesto en la señora Potter, reprendiendo a su hijo disimuladamente ante los otros padres en la estación de King Cross.

—Que considerado, Sirius –le dice Remus, entornándole los ojos. El desgraciado sonríe inocentemente.

—Gracias, Sirius –le dice Brandon, creyendo que de verdad les viene a avisar de la cena.

—Inoportuno, pero ya nos vamos. –vuelve a decir James y acto seguido empuja Sirius, o hace el intento, para que este comience a bajar.

—Vamos a cenar –dice Remus, sin querer reconocer su alivio, pero de todas formas, tanto para él como para el Hufflepuff la interrupción de Sirius cortó todos los ánimos de continuar con lo que sea que hubiesen alcanzado a hacer. —Lo siento, Brandon.

—Tranquilo. La pasé bien.

—Igual yo.

—Hablamos entonces ¿Vale?

—Vale.

—Adiós, chicos.

—Adiós, Preece –dice James —Que lindo suéter. Disculpa las molestias.

—Adiós, amigo –le dice Sirius —Nos vemos en el partido… ah, cierto que jugaremos contra Slytherin. Disfruta la cena.

Remus y James le codean. Sirius rueda los ojos.

—Lo siento por bueno… Que buen peinado. Adiós –le grita ya que el chico ya estaba llegando abajo. Luego mira hacia sus amigos —¿Contentos?

—Sirius, literal, ese chico está rapado. –le recuerda James.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? –le dice Remus, cruzándose de brazos. —Primero vas y organizas todo esto para que salga con alguien y luego te apareces así.

—Joder. Remus tiene razón. –dice James mirando hacia su amigo.

Sirius se encoge de hombros.

—¿Te gusta? –pregunta. Remus va a responder pero se queda en silencio —Lo imaginé, Lunático. Si hubieses querido besarlo me habrías enviado lejos. Te quería sacar del aprieto, me iba a ir en cuanto me lo pidieras, pero como no lo hiciste.

—Podía encargarme solo ¿sabes? –Remus comienza a caminar y ambos le siguen.

—Vamos, Remus –le dice pasando un brazo por sus hombros —No te enojes. Sabía que no querías hacerlo pero que no le ibas a decir.

—Lo dice quien no desperdicia una oportunidad para follar.

—¿Te lo ibas a follar? –pregunta, sorprendido.

—Bueno, no. No lo sé. No creo pero ese no es asunto tuyo.

—¿Y por qué crees que a Remus no le gusta? –pregunta James —Si se estaban besando por algo.

Sirius lo mira como si fuese obvio.

—Si le gustase no lo habría besado de inmediato. Remus calcula todo y no habría tomado tan a la ligera esto con alguien que _en serio_ le gustase. –responde.

—En primer lugar, Sirius, es asunto mío abordar la situación –se queda callado un largo rato antes de agregar —En segundo, tienes razón. No me gusta. Pero eso no te daba el derecho de interrumpir.

—Bien, perdón, Remus –le dice.

—Será mejor que le des un chocolate a Remus –le regaña James. —Uno grande.

—Opino igual –le dice Remus. Menos enojado de lo que debería.


	4. Adley Vaughan y de cuando Sirius se percata de su error

James saborea el último trozo de la tarta de chocolate mientras se limpia con una servilleta de papel la comisura de los labios que luego arruga y lanza despreocupadamente sobre la mesa. Coge el pergamino y la pluma y repasa rápidamente la lista que tiene escrita. Prácticamente ya estaba todo listo. Uno que otro detalle que afinar pero no era necesario preocuparse de ello en ese minuto. Quizás ni siquiera sería necesario hasta oír la respuesta de Remus.

Sus ojos caen sobre Sirius, quien frente a él y gracias a la infinita atención de los elfos, se empinaba una botella de cerveza de mantequilla que estaba seguro se acabaría de un solo sorbo.

—Creo que este quinto trozo de tarta de chocolate me ha convencido. Definitivamente tiene que ser este. –comenta, agregando una marca de verificación al lado de “tarta” en la lista.

Sirius no responde. Se termina de beber la cerveza de la botella y se limpia los labios con la manga de la sudadera cuando acaba.

Sirius había estado particularmente callado esa tarde. Se habían colado a la cocina de los elfos para preparar el menú para la siguiente cita de Remus, y James prácticamente había hecho un monólogo.

Black se había limitado a contestar con monosílabos todos sus comentarios y Sirius en silencio por tanto tiempo era demasiado extraño como para seguir ignorándolo.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Canuto? –cuestiona —Ni cuando duermes estás tan callado.

Sirius le mira un segundo sin comprender, todavía perdido en sus pensamientos, pero rápidamente sale de su estado de confusión y le dedica una sonrisa poco convincente.

—Nada, James. Pensaba en lo mucho que mi madre me debe extrañar. ¿Quién más, aparte de mí, cambiaría su perfume por sudor de ogro, increíblemente oloroso y difícil de quitar? –responde, suspirando teatralmente.

—Seguro te extraña demasiado –bromea, siguiéndole el juego. Sirius rueda los ojos y abre una nueva botella de cerveza de mantequilla que los elfos no paran de ofrecerle. —¿Me dirás que te ocurre?

—Nada ocurre, James. –le asegura —Pero si sigo comiendo esta tarta acabaré vomitando arcoíris y algodones de azúcar. Es demasiado dulce.

—Creo que un trozo bastaba. Como sea ¿Crees que a Remus y a Adley le gusten?

Sirius se bebe otro largo sorbo de cerveza antes de contestar.

—Dejemos esto hasta aquí. Remus ya fue bastante enfático en que no quiere seguir con esto de las citas.

—Pero ya tenemos todo listo. Preparamos todo –protesta —Hiciste esta lista con los postres favoritos de Remus y ahora quieres dejarlo hasta aquí.

—Palabras de Remus, no mías –se encoge de hombros.

James chasquea la lengua.

—Y es comprensible. Después de lo que ocurrió la última vez –exclama, cruzándose de brazos. Sirius no responde, sólo hace una mueca. James niega con la cabeza y se lo queda viendo por un instante antes de preguntarle, otra vez, que le ha consumido el cerebro —Estuvo a punto de enrollarse con Brandon y le cortaste el rollo ¿Por qué?

No lo entiende. Bueno, más o menos. Sirius desarrolló un instinto sobreprotector por Remus.

—Porque no le gustaba y ya.

—¿Y qué tiene? Remus siempre ha sido sincero… seguro le ha dicho al chico que no le gusta o no quiere nada serio, si deciden pasar el tiempo besándose es asunto de ellos. No tuyo. Pulgoso.

—Primero ¿A quién llamas pulgoso, cuernudo? –le escupe —Y segundo, sólo estaba echándole una mano. Remus ya lo ha superado así que podrías imitarle, cabrón.

—En fin, yo ya arreglé lo de la cita con Adley.

—¿Qué hiciste, Cornamenta? –espeta, con la botella de cerveza a medio camino, sin llegar a tocar sus labios.

—Que le dije a Adley que su cita a ciegas era Remus, pero que se suspendió porque ya no quiere seguir con el asunto.

Sirius medita la respuesta y asiente satisfecho.

—Bueno. Es la verdad. –comenta, con un amago de sonrisa en sus labios.

—Así que le dije que si quería una cita con él tendrá que pedírsela personalmente a Remus.

Sirius chasquea la lengua irritado, como si estuviese cansado del tema.

—Es un niñato, James. Remus no va a querer salir con él.

—Sólo está un curso por debajo, Sirius. Y es el mejor de su clase.

—Ya veremos si le pregunta. ¿Nos vamos a cenar? Necesito algo salado luego de tanto dulce.

James asiente, totalmente de acuerdo.

—También yo.

* * *

Remus bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso, debatiendo con él mismo si ir a la lechucería para enviar la carta que había estado escribiendo a sus padres el último cuarto de hora o si ir a cenar. Es el sonido que emite sutilmente su estómago es el que resuelve su disputa interna.

Antes de doblar al pasillo que va hacia el Gran Comedor, un par de dedos tocan suavemente su hombro, haciéndole detenerse y voltear sobre sí mismo.

Se encuentra con los brillantes ojos verdes de Adley Vaughan, con su tímida sonrisa y su cabello rubio y desordenado cayendo despreocupadamente sobre su frente.

—Adley, hola –le saluda.

—Hola, Remus ¿Cómo estás?

—De camino a cenar ¿y tú? –pregunta, retomando junto a él el camino hacia el Gran Comedor.

Adley se rasca un hombro y se muerde en un gesto nervioso el labio inferior.

—Preocupado. Los TIMOS ya se acercan y no quiero cagarla.

Remus suelta una suave carcajada que es suficiente para que Adley se sienta más calmado.

—Tranquilo. Te irá bien. No hay nada en los TIMOS que no hayas visto antes en clases.

—Eso espero. Oí por ahí que te hacen enfrentarte a un boggart y que si no lo logras suspendes el TIMO. –le explica el chico.

—No, es mentira. Si no puedes con el Boggart te queda el resto del examen.

—Eso imaginé. –Remus asiente. —¿Qué lees, Rem? –agrega, apuntando hacia el libro que llevaba en la mano.

—“Guía de cuidados de los dragones Europeos” Es para la clase de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas.

—Me gusta mucho leer sobre dragones. Tengo un par de libros que te puedo prestar.

—Que gentil, Adley. Muchas gracias.

El chico sonríe. No dicen nada durante un trecho y cuando doblan en el último pasillo y ven la enorme puerta del Gran Comedor Remus siente que los dedos de Vaughan se envuelven suavemente alrededor de su muñeca y le tiran despacio.

—Remus, te quería preguntar algo –le dice soltándolo de inmediato. Remus le mira curioso y se allega más a la pared como él.

—Dime, Adley.

El rubio suspira y sin soltar el aire le mira a los ojos, notoriamente cohibido.

—Lo que pasa…bueno, es que James y Sirius me preguntaron si quería una cita a ciegas y yo, pues bueno, les dije que sí, pero luego vino James y me dice que se suspende porque la otra persona, que resultaste ser tú, ya no quería y bueno… Estaba pensando, James me aconsejó realmente, que si yo te invito… bueno, que si sabes que era yo el de la cita, puede que tal vez, quizás no lo sé, quieras hacerla de todos modos… -suelta el aire que contuvo y enrojece violentamente después de su propuesta/confesión —Entiendo si tu no quieres ¿bien? Sólo preguntaba… pensé que podría ser divertido, pero si no, está bien, olvidamos que lo pregunté… ¿Pero podemos seguir jugando al ajedrez de vez en cuando? Aunque si esto te incomoda, también está bien… pero sería genial que no ocurriera…

Remus le interrumpe sin poder evitar sentirse ligeramente enternecido por el nerviosismo de Adley.

—¿Quieres que tengamos una cita? –pregunta, no muy seguro de qué contestar. Adley vuelve a enrojecer todavía más.

—Sí. Digo, puede ser. No es necesario que lo llamemos cita, pero quedar un rato sin jugar ajedrez estaría bien. –pregunta. —Yo… esto, me gustaría conocerte más.

Remus suspira y sonríe, totalmente sorprendido porque jamás imaginó que Adley, el chico que de vez en cuando lo invitaba a jugar ajedrez y que él le recomendaba libros quisiera salir en una cita con él.

—Está bien, podemos quedar. –responde, finalmente.

Adley le regala una amplia sonrisa y el color de sus mejillas disminuye a penas un tono del rojo.

—¿Te parece el viernes después de la cena?

—El viernes después de la cena, entonces. –Confirma.

—Bien –dice —Esto, hasta el viernes.

—Hasta el viernes, Adley

El rubio vuelve a enrojecer y luego de dedicarle un segundo “Hasta el viernes” se adelanta hasta llegar junto a su amigo que posiblemente había estado caminando tras ellos y Remus no se dio cuenta y luego se quedó a esperarlo mientras ellos terminaban de hablar.

Remus no alcanza pensar en nada antes de escuchar su nombre tras él.

—Lunático ¿Qué hablabas tú y Adley? –pregunta James sin preocuparse de que todo el pasillo lo pudiese estar escuchando, a una distancia en la que Remus no pensaba responder. Sirius a su lado mira la puerta del Gran Comedor por la que acababa de atravesar el aludido.

—Como si no supieras –responde Remus. James le revuelve el cabello.

—¿Le has dicho que si?

Remus suspira y asiente.

—Que no te vean los aurores, Remus –ladra Sirius de brazos cruzados —Estar con un menor te puede dar una visita a Azkaban.

—¿Qué crees que voy a ir a hacer con Adley? Y sólo es unos meses menor que yo.

—No le hagas caso a Sirius, Remus. Tú ve tranquilo que nosotros nos encargaremos de todo.

—Lo que dice James, lunático –gruñe Sirius y los tres se dirigen al Gran Comedor.

* * *

Los viernes normalmente era uno de los días favoritos de Sirius y es que _todo_ era distinto los viernes. Cuando despertaba la atmosfera que los envolvía era distinta, una atmósfera que invitaba a relajarse, a olvidarse de los deberes y a pasarlo bien incluso si no se podía ir a Hogsmeade. Los viernes no había avena ni cereales de hojuelas sin azúcar al desayuno ni nada demasiado sano al almuerzo.

Los viernes las clases terminaban temprano y si no llovía podía pasar el día jugando al quidditch hasta la cena o haciendo lo que se le antojara. Bueno, la mayoría de lo que se le antojara.

Pero ese día, ese jodido viernes se levantó con un humor del lunes. Se sentía particularmente irritado aun cuando todas sus cosas favoritas del viernes estaban ocurriendo. Quería que el día acabara de una vez y que fuese al fin sábado porque el único día mejor que el viernes era el sábado.

Poco antes de la cena, un malestar agrio y pesado se instala en su estómago y difícilmente se calma con el pavo asado de la cena.

Remus, James y Peter hablan sobre qué lugar del Londres muggle tienen que visitar en el verano y que los tres acuerden que ir al museo era una buena idea no ayudaba a que se sintiese mejor.

—Hogwarts tiene miles de años y vemos a Dumbledore todos los días ¿Para qué iremos a ver más antigüedades a un museo?

—Es historia, Sirius.

—Remus dice que hay momias y el esqueleto de una ballena gigante. Tenemos que verlo. –explica James como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Sirius aun no le ve la gracia a su argumento.

Chasquea la lengua y va a responder que invertir ese tiempo en ir a un club y beber cerveza era mucho mejor opción pero la figura del chico acercándose ellos le interrumpe.

Desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, caminaba un chico rubio, enclenque, con facciones delicadas que cualquier pintor quisiera retratar y con un tic de nerviosismo que cada dos por tres le hacía rascarse muy cerca del hombro.

Está a punto de decirle a Remus que no se le ocurra mirar hacia atrás pero el niñato es más rápido y le da dos toquecitos en el hombro.

—Remus. –le dice. Su amigo se gira y le devuelve el saludo. Vaughan mira hacia él un segundo, luego hacia James y Peter que no le quitaban ojo de encima, y más nervioso que cuando se dirigía a la mesa, se aclara la voz. —¿Estás listo?

—Claro, vamos. –responde Remus. Mirando también hacia ellos pero deteniéndose en sus ojos. Cuando eso ocurre Sirius se ve tentado a decirle a Remus que no vaya. Que se quede con ellos. Que se quede con él y vaya con él a comer la tarta asquerosamente dulce de chocolate.

—Nos vemos más tarde, chicos. –Anuncia. Peter esconde una sonrisa y James le despide con la mano.

—A por el postre, Remus. –agrega y Sirius entrecierra los ojos a su amigo miope, resistiendo el impulso de decirle que se deje de tonterías.

Remus le dedica una mirada de reproche a James y el infantil de Adley se sonroja tanto que su rostro serviría como adorno de Gryffindor.

Mientras ve como Remus se aleja se pregunta qué ocurría con él que no se dio cuenta antes de lo que sentía por Remus era más que amor fraternal.

* * *

—¿Será que Remus se enrolla con todo los chicos con los que sale? –pregunta James desde su cama cuando el toque de queda y la ronda de prefectos ya debían tener a Remus de vuelta —Vale. ¿Te imaginas que Remus sea una versión tuya pero con los chicos y que tenga esa versión en secreto?

—No digas estupideces, James –le lanza su almohada a la cara —Remus toma buenas decisiones.

Sin embargo, igual se lo piensa. ¿Será posible que…? James no alcanza a replicar porque justo en ese momento la puerta del dormitorio se abre y entra Remus a la habitación. Alto con su cabello corto, sus cicatrices nuevas brillantes, su andar paciente y esa sonrisa floja pero dulce que les regala cuando los ve. Sirius intenta ver si algo distinto hay, si algo en su figura pudiese relatar o evidenciar si pasó algo con el niñato.

James silva tan largo que acaba cuando Remus está sentándose en su cama.

—Podemos decir que la cita fue todo un éxito ¿no?

Remus rueda los ojos y comienza a desatar sus zapatos.

—¿Te haces esa idea por….?

—Por lo tarde que llegas, Lunático -dice James, sonriendo con complicidad.

—Con Adley nos entretuvimos hablando, eso es todo. Luego me dediqué a hacer la ronda que me corresponde. –comenta. Sirius se carcajea sin gracia.

—¿Cuándo dices hablar, te refieres a hablar o –Sirius pregunta y hace un gesto con las manos que Remus cataloga de obsceno- hablar?

—Cuando digo hablar me refiero a hablar. –responde, desabotonando su camisa.

James bosteza pero le dedica una sonrisa.

—Bien, me alegro por ti, Remus. –otro bostezo —Dormiré, chicos, buenas noches.

Peter le imita a los minutos y cuando Remus ya tiene vestido el pijama y los dientes lavados sus amigos salvo Sirius ya duermen. Remus se tapa con las sábanas y saca el libro que había estado leyendo.

—¿De verdad no te enrollaste con el crío ese? –le interrumpe Sirius al cuarto de hora después. Remus quita los ojos de la lectura y con ojos ligeramente somnolientos mira hacia Sirius. Recostado con las sábanas hasta los hombros y mirando hacia él parece sutilmente vulnerable.

—No me he enrollado con él, Sirius.

—¿Quedaron para otro día? –insiste. Remus suspira.

Adley le caía bien y tenían mucho de qué hablar. Tenían gustos similares en casi todo y cuando el menor se olvidó de lo nervioso que estaba pasaron más tiempo del que ninguno de los dos pretendía conversando y riendo y compartiendo anécdotas.

¿Se quería juntar Remus con él nuevamente? Claro. ¿Quería algo más con el chico? Más allá de una amistad no.

—Sí hemos quedado para la semana que viene. –confiesa. Sirius le sonríe tan melancólicamente que Remus siente que el corazón se le encoje. Confundido levanta las cejas. —¿Qué ocurre, Sirius?

—Nada, lunático –le responde. Se miran un par de segundos y Remus cree ver algo en el gris de sus ojos que podría ilusionarle y provocarle mariposas y tsunamis en el estómago, pero más de una vez había sentido algo similar con el moreno y lo único que había logrado es regañarse a sí mismo por imaginar cosas. —Buenas noches, Remus. Si sigues con el niñato prometo no contarle a los aurores ¿bien?

—Que considerado de tu parte, Canuto. –le sonríe —Buenas noches.

Remus apaga sus luces a los pocos minutos y se acomoda para dormir. Cuando está a punto de caer dormido, oye la voz de Sirius en la penumbra.

—¿Remus ya estás dormido?

—Aún no, Sirius. –Se hace un silencio que solo es interrumpido por el ligero ronquido de Peter y la respiración tranquila de James. El licántropo siente a Sirius que le mira aun cuando todo está oscuro. Cree que no dirá nada pero cuando está a punto de preguntar si quiere algo, éste habla.

—Creo que la he cagado, Remus. La cagué en grande.

Remus percibe el tono afligido en la voz de Sirius y preocupado pero sin alterarse para no alterar más al moreno, pregunta.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? Podemos salir

—No, Remus, todavía no.

Remus vuelve a insistir pero Sirius no dice nada más y a los minutos siente su respiración serena indicando claramente que se ha dormido.

Minutos más tarde, sin dejar de preocuparse, Remus se rinde a las horas de la noche y cae dormido.


	5. Los últimos días en Hogwarts ameritan confesiones

La ronda de exámenes había concluido al fin y los alumnos de Hogwarts tenían toda una semana libre antes de que estuviesen listos los resultados y pudiesen saber sus calificaciones.

Esa alegría y libertad era palpable en el ambiente. Y es que no había estudiantes repasando los apuntes por los pasillos ni practicando conjuros de transformaciones ni de encantamientos. La biblioteca estaba vacía y en la enfermería ya no había nadie pidiendo alguna poción para los nervios o el insomnio. La mayoría de los chicos y chicas del colegio se encontraba en los jardines tomando el sol mientras conversaban con sus amigos, y los más pequeños jugaban y corrían persiguiéndose entre sí.

Sirius, James, Remus y Peter se habían hecho de un lugar cerca del lago bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Era Remus quien apoyaba la espalda en el tronco y le alcanzaba a Potter una de las cervezas de mantequilla que habían pedido a los elfos en la cocina. El pelinegro llevaba el cabello más desordenado que nunca y la corbata de Gryffindor caía por su espalda. Peter, recostado con el estómago contra el césped, tenía entre sus manos un sándwich al que le daba pequeñas mascadas como un diminuto ratoncito. Y entre James y Remus estaba Sirius quien, incapaz de mantenerse quieto por demasiado tiempo, ya había estado en todas las posiciones posibles y en ese minuto tenía una de sus piernas estiradas y movía el pie al ritmo de una canción que había estado tarareando todo el día.

Los cuatro hablaban de lo que pretendían hacer para sus vacaciones y rememoraban los mejores momentos de ese año.

—Como cuando Peter creyó que era cierto lo de ir a clases en pijama –salta Sirius con una de sus estruendosas risotadas que la mayoría de las veces resultaba contagiosa.

—Podrían haberme dicho que era mentira –se queja el rubio, dolido ante el recuerdo.

—Lo siento, Peter, yo ya no estaba en la habitación para advertirte –se disculpa Remus, alejando un poco su cerveza para que Sirius, quien se acababa de recostar en sus piernas, no la derramara.

—Nosotros fuimos con pijama al día siguiente, Pete, a modo de disculpa. –le recuerda James, pero Peter suspira quejumbroso.

—Yo hice el ridículo, a ustedes les aplaudieron. Todos lo encontraron gracioso.

—Ya olvídalo, Peter. –le dice Sirius. —Joder, Lupin, que poca carne tienes. Siento solo huesos en mi cabeza.

—Que desconsiderado de mí parte no estar en forma para cuando me quieras usar de almohada. –responde Remus. Sirius rueda los ojos divertidos.

—Que pese en tu consciencia, Lunático.

—Yo no tendría a Sirius tan cerca, Remus. Te dejará lleno de pulgas – aconseja James.

—Es cierto, me las pegó un ciervo miope y torpe –se burla Sirius, lanzándole a James un envoltorio de golosinas. James le lanza uno de vuelta y recibe casi de inmediato otro en la frente. Peter le tiende el papel que envolvía su sándwich pero el moreno solo alcanza a hacerlo bolita en sus manos porque algo tras el licántropo le distrae.

—Mira quien viene, Remus –avisa, moviendo la cabeza en dirección al castillo. El aludido mira por sobre su hombro y Sirius se incorpora de golpe porque no soporta quedarse con dudas.

A pocos metros un estudiante de Ravenclaw –menudo, sonriente y nervioso- caminaba hacia ellos. Adley era uno de los pocos estudiantes en el castillo que con ese calor y sin profesores a la vista, no se soltaba el nudo de la corbata. Al contrario, la llevaba perfectamente atada y la camisa dentro del pantalón.

Sirius suelta un bufido volviendo a recostarse sobre las piernas de Remus.

—¿Ahora el niñato de tu novio nos va a seguir a todas partes?

—No es mi novio, Sirius, somos amigos y sé amable con él ¿quieres?

—Sí, canuto, no seas pesado. –le regaña James saludando alegremente a Adley con la mano.

Sirius resopla con disgusto ante el comportamiento de su amigo y de mala gana toma uno de los chocolates que llevaba en su túnica.

—Ho-hola a todos –Adley sonríe y sus ojos se dirigen a Remus. —Hola, Rem.

—Se llama Remus, Vaughan, con _u ese_ al final. No Rem –le corrige Sirius.

—Umm… -Adley se remueve incómodo y rascándose el hombro, en un gesto nervioso, mira hacia el licántropo.—¿T-te molesta que te diga Rem? –pregunta.

—No, no te preocupes. Sólo ignora a Sirius –le aconseja Remus y el menor asiente.

James, quien observaba al chico no puede reprimir una sonrisa. Sirius siempre le pinchaba con lo sentimental que era y con lo rápido que se encariñaba con las personas, pero él no podía evitar no sentir simpatía por el Ravenclaw. Era demasiado adorable como para no ser gentil con él. James imagina que si hubiese tenido un hermano, sería como Adley. Y si a ese hermano le gustasen los chicos estaría feliz de que saliera con Remus.

—Rem, te buscaba para devolver los libros que me habías prestado. –le dice, sacándolos de su morral.

Remus los toma.

—¿Los leíste todos?

—No –apunta hacia uno de ellos —Este me ha faltado, pero como ya voy a casa puedo conseguirlo por ahí.

—No, que va. Quédatelo. Lo he leído muchas veces ya. –contesta. Remus le tiende el libro, pero Sirius salta en ese momento y lo alcanza antes de que Adley pudiese tomarlo.

—¡Reeeeemuuus! –le lloriquea —Yo quería leer este libro este verano.

—Sirius, ni siquiera sabes qué libro es. –le dice Remus sorprendido y exasperado porque sabe que solo quiere fastidiar al pobre chico.

—Claro que sí. Estaba junto a tus otros libros… -Sirius inspecciona el libro para averiguar de qué trataba. Sabía que había oído el nombre pero no podía recordar la trama. —Siempre me ha llamado la atención “El retrato de Dorian Gray”.

—Si quieres leerlo está bien. –se apresura por decir Vaughan —Yo lo conseguiré en casa.

Sirius mira el libro, mira hacia Audrey, mira hacia los ojos molestos de Remus y deja el libro junto a su amigo.

—No. Llévalo.

Adley lo toma inseguro y lo guarda en su morral nuevamente.

No faltaba mucho tiempo para la hora de almuerzo cuando Lily pasa cerca de ellos y, sin devolverle la sonrisa a James, le dice a Remus que la profesora McGonagall lo espera, pues quiere hablar con todos los prefectos.

Ambos se despiden de los chicos, y puesto que Adley nunca había hablado demasiado con James ni Peter y a Sirius le incomodaba su presencia, también anuncia que se retira.

—Me voy contigo hasta el castillo, Adley. Quiero ir al baño –dice Peter. El menor asiente y colgándose su morral les dedica una última despedida con la mano.

—¿No te recuerda a un pequeño perrito a punto de orinarse de los nervios? –dice Sirius cuando ya están más lejos, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. —Uno de esos molestos que se pasan el día ladrando.

—¿Peter?

—No, el niñato ese.

—No –le suelta James —Lo que pasa es que le ves todo lo malo. Eres un perro celoso, canuto, eso es lo que eres. Estás acostumbrado a que Remus dedique toda su atención a ti y ahora que tiene novio no soportas compartir su tiempo.

—¿No oíste a Remus? No es su novio –dice serio. Luego suelta una risotada —No saldría con alguien que lo llama _R-e-m._

—Pfff –resopla James, y luego mira hacia Sirius con una idea repentina que le hace demasiada gracia —Si no te conociera mejor diría que estás enamorado de Remus.

—Pfff. –suelta Sirius, bebiendo un sorbo a su cerveza. James habría comenzado a hablar sobre el almuerzo, que ya deberían ir en camino, pero algo no le deja pasar el tema, algo en la actitud de Sirius le hace entrecerrar los ojos.

Sirius le mira de reojo y luego cuando se percata de que no le quita los ojos de encima, levanta las cejas.

—¿Se te perdió algo en mi cara, cornamenta?

—¿Qué te ocurre? –pregunta James y Sirius gruñe. James cree que no le dirá nada, pero para su sorpresa, luego de una extensa pausa le suelta la noticia como si nada.

—Sí. –le dice —Estoy enamorado del enclenque de Lupin. Y él está a punto de comenzar a salir con el crío ese. –a James la mandíbula le llega hasta el suelo en menos de un segundo.

—¿Qué?

—Que se va a follar al cerebrito, supongo.

—¿Enamorado de Remus? –Pregunta, con un hilo de voz. No se lo cree. Le mira boquiabierto y luego se lanza sobre él, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en el rostro para saber si su amigo está bien y no está drogado. Sirius se lo quita de encima molesto, así que James se da a sí mismo un par de palmadas porque puede ser que él esté drogado.—¿Desde cuándo?

El condenado tiene la desfachatez de lucir tranquilo como si nada. Le mira con el ceño fruncido para decir:

—James, parece que en cualquier minuto te vas a desmayar.

—Lo decía en broma, no me esperaba esta confesión. –suelta. Se lleva las manos al rostro para ver si llevaba las gafas porque si no definitivamente estaba soñando. —Que fuerte.

—Sí, sí, y la cagué haciendo esto de las citas –le dice incorporándose —Vamos a almorzar, capullo.

—¿Crees que puedo comer después de esto? ¡De esto! ¿Y se lo piensas decir? ¿Y cómo que te gusta? ¿Te gusta desde ahora? Canuto, joder, espérame. ¿Desde cuándo te van los tíos? SIRIUS ¡DEJA DE CORRER!


	6. Sirius piensa -en ocasiones- antes de actuar

—Ugh, Cornamenta –dice exasperado lanzándose a su cama. James le sigue y se sienta frente a él. —No me había dado cuenta de lo fastidioso que eres. ¿Puedes olvidarte del asunto?

—¿Te olvidarías del asunto si fuera yo quien te confesara que está enamorado de Remus? –dice para luego lanzarle una almohada al rostro —Y que gracioso que seas tú quien me diga fastidioso cuando tú tienes el primer lugar en fastidiar.

—Para tu información, Potter –Sirius le frunce el ceño, ofendido. Luego se da aires de importancia. Se aparta el cabello de la cara y suaviza la expresión —Soy muy maduro.

A James le da la risa.

—Llegamos hasta aquí haciendo una carrera. –le recuerda —Y sugeriste diez puntos por cada fantasma que uno atravesara.

—Soy maduro, pero no aburrido.

James resopla y vuelve a pegarle con la almohada.

—Pero en serio, Canuto. ¿Qué harás?

—Que no lo he pensado. Quedan tres días y comienza el verano. –comenta en lo que se acomoda sobre la cama de modo que sus pies quedan colgando y sus ojos se fijan en el dosel de la cama. —Entonces habrá todo un mes antes de que nos volvamos a ver para ir a recorrer Londres. ¿Quieres que se lo suelte ahí? Si Remus no me corresponde, que es lo que creo, se sentirá culpable por eso y se aislará en el hotel y recorreremos estúpidos museos los tres, y sin él no tendremos a nadie que nos aburra con datos sobre historia.

James reflexiona por un instante lo que acaba de oír.

—Sería una mierda, eso es cierto –concuerda —Pero tampoco puedes anticiparte a la respuesta de Remus. –Sirius resopla y James se recuesta junto a él haciendo que sus piernas también colgaran por el costado de la cama. —Además, lo he estado pensando. –sus ojos buscan los grises de Sirius —Que va, no me lo he sacado de la cabeza desde que me lo confesaste, pero tú y Remus… siento que siempre han sido algo más. No lo había notado, _obviamente._ Pero si lo piensas bien ustedes se tratan de una forma distinta a como nos tratan a nosotros ¿Me explico?

—Ni un poco.

—Que hasta ayer no me había dado cuenta de que ustedes ya están saliendo. Solo que ninguno lo sabe.

Sirius le quita la vista de encima y vuelve sus ojos al dosel.

—No hables tonterías, James. –luego finge que está ofendido —¿Por qué juegas con mi pobre corazoncito? No me hagas hacerme ilusiones.

—¿No se puede hablar en serio contigo, cierto? –le dice James, demasiado acostumbrado a él para exasperarse. —Es contraproducente. Tu nombre señala lo contrario. Sirius. Hablemos en Sirius.

—Este comentario hace cuestionarme el por qué de nuestra amistad ¿eh? –resopla —Que poco divertido eres, James.

—Te doy la razón, ha estado horrible. Pero joder, que sería bueno que hablaras con él.

Sirius suspira irritado, y dándose cuenta de que James no lo dejará estar, se aclara la garganta para responderle.

—Yo fui quien le insistió en que tuviese citas –le dice finalmente —No puedo ir y decirle que yo siento algo por él de la nada. Creerá que estoy jugando con sus sentimientos.

—Vale, tercera vez que tienes la razón en una misma tarde. Si, estás madurando.

Sirius sonríe orgulloso de sí mismo. Luego, frunce el ceño.

—Además, está Adley.

—Remus ha insistido en que solo quiere ser su amigo. –le recuerda James.

Sirius abre la boca para rebatirle pero la voz de Remus les interrumpe. Ambos se incorporan de inmediato y sus caras de sorpresa dejan en evidencia que no habían escuchado ni los pasos en la escalera ni la puerta abrirse. El chico les mira y James quiere disculparse incluso antes de que hable porque, aun cuando no ha dicho ni una sola palabra, sabe que está molesto.

—James, Sirius. En serio –les suelta dirigiéndose hasta su cama —¿Por qué insisten en entrometerse en cosas que no les concierne? –agrega, buscando algo entre sus cosas —No les conté que me van los chicos para que comiencen a buscarme pareja con todos los posibles gay de la escuela.

—Remus, no queríamos… -James se disculpa.

—Por favor, dejen de hablar de mi vida personal. Si quiero salir con alguien será por mi cuenta. –se cuelga su insignia de prefecto en la túnica —Iré hacer las rondas. – dice en lo que camina hasta la puerta, pero cuando toma el pomo suspira y se gira hacia ellos, suavizando ligeramente su semblante, como si hubiese pensado de repente que ha sido demasiado duro, a pesar de eso, en su voz continúa un tono molesto —Sé que quieren lo mejor para mí, pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Lo de las citas ya pasó, ahora solo olvidémoslo.

—Lo sentimos, lunático –dice Sirius, arrepentido. James asiente frenético a su lado.

—Perdón.

Remus asiente, se despide de ellos y luego cierra la puerta tras él.

—¿Cuánto crees que ha escuchado? –pregunta James, caminando hasta su cama.

—Supongo que solo lo último –dice Sirius pero de todas formas queda con cierta preocupación en el pecho. ¿Habrá escuchado sobre sus sentimientos? Y si lo hizo ¿Haría algo o solo lo ignoraría?

* * *

James y Sirius se dirigen al Gran Comedor a desayunar. Peter, en el invernadero cumpliendo un repentino castigo por voltear la sopa sobre la mano de McGonagall, cuando ésta le entregaba el pergamino con sus notas, se había saltado el desayuno, y Remus, como siempre, se levantaba demasiado temprano para un día sin clases. Sirius piensa que además los está evitando pero prefiere pensar que está pasando el rato en el jardín leyendo o conversando con alguien.

Se comen todos los huevos con tocino que pueden y se beben dos vasos grandes de leche antes de admitir que quizás se han pasado un poco con la comida. Deciden que podrían ir en ese minuto a jugarle una broma a los Slytherin, así que emprenden camino a la habitación para buscar los materiales necesarios. Entonces Sirius, que llevaba el horas enteras con el asunto en la cabeza, se lo suelta de repente a James.

—¿Y en el caso de querer confesárselo a Remus? ¿Sólo se lo digo? –pregunta, aparentando tranquilidad. La verdad es que a Sirius nunca le ha significado demasiado esfuerzo invitar a salir a una chica. Cuando lo intenta, lo embarga siempre una repentina seguridad. Ahora se da cuenta de que cuando lo hace, no tiene miedo a esperar un no por respuesta. Con Remus la cosa es distinta. Porque si Remus no quiere nada con él, sabe lo mucho que le costaría sonreír de vuelta para asegurarle que no pasa nada. Lo haría, claro. Pero dolería.

—Cuando yo le confiese a Lily lo mucho que me gusta, lo haré en una cita. Después de un buen día juntos, se lo digo.

—Primero, Lily ya sabe lo mucho que te gusta. De hecho, todos lo sabemos. –le recuerda, pero James prefiere ignorarlo. —Segundo, no puedo llegar y pedirle una cita a Remus. Sería raro.

—Le organizaste tres citas con todo lo que más te gusta y lo que le gusta a él. Pasear con chocolate caliente, salir a volar y bueno, la tercera no se pudo concretar. –James hace una pausa y luego levanta las cejas —Él no tiene por qué saber que es una cita. No con el nombre. Solo salgan.

—No. Olvídalo, no le contaré nada.

Pero varias horas después, cuando todos dormían plácidamente en el castillo, Sirius se levanta en plena oscuridad, se calza los zapatos y se viste algo abrigador para soportar el frío matutino. Mira por la venta y apenas es posible vislumbrar el lago o el sauce boxeador, pero sabe que no falta demasiado para que amanezca. Sin hacer ruidos camina hasta la cama de Remus, vacila un instante antes de correr las cortinas del dosel, pero finalmente lo hace y toca suavemente su hombro.

—Remus –le susurra. —Oye, Remus.

El aludido frunce el ceño antes de despertar. Pestañea perezosamente mientras sus ojos somnolientos miran hacia él. Sirius de inmediato se siente culpable de haberlo despertado.

—Vístete y vamos a volar –le susurra, alejando la culpabilidad de su pecho. Remus se frota los ojos, como si pensara que está soñando.

—Sirius ¿Qué hora es?

—Temprano, pero no hay nada más revitalizante que volar al amanecer.

—No se me da volar –le recuerda Remus a pesar de que está buscando sus zapatos bajo la cama.

—Lo pasaremos bien. En dos días volvemos a casa y ya no podremos volar juntos. –le susurra. Remus no responde, todavía demasiado aturdido por el sueño, pero asiente y se viste una chamarra.

Cuando está listo, Sirius le tiende la escoba de James y bajan silenciosamente por las escaleras del castillo.


	7. Las águilas también son astutas.

Si Remus tuviese que describir a Sirius en una palabra, esa sería espontáneo. Claro que, también habían muchas otras para catalogarlo, pero en ese minuto era la que más le quedaba. Solo a Sirius le daban ganas de salir a volar a las seis de la mañana, cuando ni en temporada de clases es posible despertarlo tan temprano.

Los dos Gryffindor, repentinamente, están persiguiéndose sobre la escoba o atravesando los aros del campo de quidditch bajo un manto anaranjado y violeta que proyecta el sol antes de asomarse por completo.

Sirius siempre ha sido impredecible, y Remus no ha conocido a nadie tan impulsivo como a él. A veces le gustaría que pudiese filtrar sus palabras antes de sólo decirlas, o que pensara un poquito más antes de actuar, pero en situaciones así, nada le fascina más de él que su espontaneidad.

Se da cuenta de que le encanta volar a esa hora con él, porque sonríe como si no hubiese nada más hermoso que pasar el rato volando, juntos. Divertido, con el cabello cubriéndole la cara de vez en cuando, baja hasta el lago y con esa agilidad innata que tiene para volar, se inclina sobre la escoba y estira un brazo para alcanzar a rozar el agua con la punta de los dedos. Vuelan hacia las torres y cuando están a cierta altura, Sirius se detiene y apunta con el índice hacia la casa de los gritos. Le dice que se ve muy poco aterradora a esa hora de la mañana y luego de reflexionar un instante, dice que la verdad esa casa no es aterradora ni cuando el hombre lobo se transforma ahí dentro. Remus le cuenta que ha oído que a veces es demasiado paciente ese hombre lobo como para morder a pobres perritos que andan merodeando por ahí. Sirius, ofendido, hace ademán de derribarlo pero cuando Remus tambalea, Sirius lo aferra y Remus sabe que, a metros del suelo, está a salvo.

Cuando vuelven a poner los pies sobre el césped, el sol está alto en el cielo y a los dos le suenan las tripas por el hambre.

—Ya era hora, Lunático, que aprendieras a volar decentemente. -dice mientras caminan de vuelta al castillo.

—Planeo entrar al equipo el año que viene -bromea.

—Si, eres justo lo que nos falta para derrotar a los otros equipos.

Remus ríe y Sirius le empuja el hombro.

A lo lejos, desde la lechucería, Adley frunce el ceño cuando ve a Sirius pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de Remus, y siente un pinchazo al ver como Lupin mira a Black, con una sonrisa en el rostro como si no hubiese nada mejor en el mundo que estar con ese infeliz.

* * *

—James, tenías razón –el pelinegro se sobresalta cuando Sirius aparece de un salto a su lado.

—¿De a dónde has salido? –le pregunta, con el corazón a mil por hora debido al susto.

—Venía bajando las escaleras tras de ti.

James se recompone y sus ojos se detienen en su amigo.

—Vale ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que tenías razón. –repite.

—¿Cómo?

—Que tenías ra… ¿Me estás jodiendo no es así? –levanta una ceja.

James se larga a reír y asiente.

—Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta de que tengo razón –se mete las manos a los bolsillos de la túnica y levanta la barbilla, orgulloso, esperando a que Sirius continuase pero no dice nada más. No le queda más opción que volver a mirarlo —¿En qué tuve razón?

Su pregunta le hace ganar un suave golpe en la cabeza. James frunce el ceño y empuja a Sirius con su hombro y así forcejean hasta que llegan al pie de las escaleras.

—Que creo que Remus también puede sentir algo por mí.

—Te lo dije –suspira, levantando el pecho. —¿Y me dices esto porque…? –

—Porque le diré a Remus lo que siento por él, quizás … -sea lo que sea que Sirius va agregar no puede, se corta chocando con alguien justo cuando doblaban el pasillo. Los libros de Adley caen estrepitosamente al suelo.

—Joder –suelta Sirius antes de fijarse con quien se ha estrellado. Cuando se percata de que es el Adley chasquea la lengua —Tenemos ojos en la cara por algo, Vaughan. –le dice agitando su varita para levantar los libros del Ravenclaw.

—Puedo decirte lo mismo –le responde el chico, tímidamente, aceptando los libros que el moreno le entregaba. James se larga a reír.

—Tienes suerte de que esté de buen humor, niñato –le dice fingiendo más molestia de la que sentía.

—Adiós, chicos.

—Adiós, Adley –le sonríe James.

—Adiós, Vaughan.

—¿Y cuándo hablarás con Remus?

—Hoy –responde tajante —O me corto los huevos.

* * *

Sirius subía los escalones de tres en tres, sintiendo que el estómago se le revolvía. Reconocía los nervios pero se sentían más intensos que nunca, más adrenalínicos, como si se estuviese sobre la escoba cayendo en picado a toda velocidad. Sabía que tirándola un poco hacia arriba podría evitar estrellarse contra el suelo, pero también sabía que si no lo hacía a tiempo el final podría no ser de lo más bonito.

Antes de dirigirse a la sala común, pasa al baño a verse en el espejo y lavarse un poco la cara para refrescarse.

Justo en la entrada se encuentra a Adley Vaughan, quien iba saliendo. Sirius rueda los ojos con exasperación.

—Tú me sales hasta en la sopa. –le dice, caminando al lavabo.

—No es mi intención –responde Adley. —Adiós, Sirius.

—Adiós.

Se llena las manos de agua para enjugar su rostro, y cuando sube la vista para verse en el espejo con las gotitas cayendo desde su barbilla y por su pelo, ve al Ravenclaw tras el espejo.

—¿Se te ha perdido algo? –le pregunta. Adley lo mira un segundo sin comprender y luego sacude la cabeza.

—Quería hablar un momento contigo, si tienes tiempo.

Sirius suspira, va a decirle que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, pero finalmente asiente.

—Lo que pasa es que quería pedirte que intentemos llevarnos mejor… -tartamudea un poco, hace una pausa, como si estuviese eligiendo minuciosamente las palabras que dirá a continuación, y luego sus ojos claros buscan los de Sirius. —Eres una persona muy importante para Remus y no quiero que nuestra relación haga que te alejes de él…

Primero, Sirius frunce el ceño confundido, luego no puede evitar soltar una risotada.

—¿La relación de amistad de ustedes dos? -palmotea su hombro y echa un vistazo al espejo para irse —Tranquilo, Vaughan, me tiene sin cuidado.

—Bueno –dice el chico —Con Rem somos más que amigos. –se apresura por comentar —Mañana cuando lleguemos a Londres nos hospedaremos en el Caldero Chorreante. Él me lo ha pedido.

Sirius se detiene en seco, algo se le clava fuerte en el pecho. Se gira lentamente hacia el menor, le gustaría acorralarlo en la esquina y asustarlo lo suficiente hasta que le confiese que es mentira, sin embargo, sólo le sonríe.

—No te creo, nos habría contado.

Adley se encoge de hombros.

—Dijo algo sobre que se entrometen demasiado en su vida… -luego abre mucho los ojos, reparando en lo que había dicho —No te lo tomes a mal, no lo dijo en el mal sentido.

—Ya.

El chico le tiende la mano.

—¿Tregua?

Sirius siente una presión tan grande en el pecho, que ni siquiera es capaz de fingir una segunda sonrisa. Toma la mano de Adley y de forma mecánica se la estrecha. El menor sonríe grande y dulcemente y Sirius ya no quiere tenerlo frente a él.

—Bien. No estoy para cursilerías. –agita una mano en dirección a la puerta —Ya vete antes de que se vuelva raro.

Adley asiente y sale del lugar. Sirius se afirma en el lavabo y se arrepiente como nunca de no haberse dado cuenta antes de cuanto quería a Remus.


	8. Los planes, a veces, solo dan esperanzas

Remus baja las escaleras esperando encontrarse con sus amigos en el Gran Comedor. El banquete estaba por comenzar y a Sirius no le habían visto ni la punta de la nariz hace varias horas. Cuando le comentó a James que quizás algo planeaba, James solo sonrío con complicidad y le aseguró que se sorprendería. Así que Remus no le hizo demasiado caso, porque si no sabía qué travesura estaba tramando entonces no tendría nada que ver con el castigo que le pondrían. Si es que se podía castigar a alguien cuando quedaba menos de un día para dejar el colegio.

En el último escalón del segundo piso ve a su amigo Adley sentado, leyendo un pergamino.

—Hola, Adley ¿No vas al banquete? -pregunta, cuando llega junto a él.

—Sí, voy luego. Leía una carta de mis padres –le comenta. —Son inefables, y no podrán recibirme mañana así que me tendré que hospedar en el Caldero Chorreante hasta el domingo.

—Lo siento.

—Gracias, pero no tengo problema con eso.

Remus le sonríe y se va a despedir para seguir con su camino pero Adley se incorpora y se le acerca.

—Remus ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –le pregunta y el aludido asiente.

—Ten en primer lugar te devolveré “El retrato de Dorian Gray” porque de verdad puedo comprarlo –Remus lo recibe —Y quiero confesarte que eres una de las personas que más me agrada de Hogwarts –le sonríe —pero quería disculparme contigo por como me he comportado. No planeaba incomodarte ni mucho menos a tus amigos.

—¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunta Remus, confundido.

—Bueno, es que quizás he estado pasando demasiado tiempo contigo. –le sonríe sin gracia —Este año que viene prometo no atosigarte demasiado.

—No lo haces, Adley, tranquilo.

—Bien, pero de todas formas lo haré, dile a Sirius que mantendré mi palabra. –el Ravenclaw hace ademán de alejarse y Remus más confundido que cuando intenta descifrar la letra de Peter, estira el brazo hasta tocar el hombro del menor.

—¿Qué palabra?

—Bueno. Lo que pasa es que hoy después de almuerzo me lo he encontrado en el baño y hemos hablado.

—¿Ah, si? ¿De qué?

—Bueno, de que nosotros somos amigos. –Suspira, como si le costara hablar —Se nota que Sirius es muy cercano a ustedes y se preocupa bastante –Remus asiente. —Y me ha pedido, bueno creo que es mejor que no nos veamos tan seguido.

Remus frunce el ceño, sabiendo de antemano que por mucho que a Sirius le desagrade Adley no iría con él a decirle que se alejara o algo por el estilo. No. Sirius no era así. Sería insoportable con el pobre cuando estuviese cerca, pero hasta Sirius sabía que había un límite, una línea que no se puede cruzar porque si se hace las cosas entonces se desmoronan.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Oh, nada malo, en serio. Sólo que me ha pedido que no los siga a todas partes, que ustedes son un grupo y yo… bueno. Tiene razón –suspira —Por favor no le digas que te he dicho.

Remus chasquea la lengua. No cree a Sirius capaz algo así, pero una parte de él lo pone en duda.

—Además, ha mencionado lo de las citas… algo de que como no funcionó conmigo que quizás tu quieres seguir teniéndolas y yo solo estoy entorpeciendo.

—Sí, sí. Lo siento por eso Adley. Hablaré con Sirius.

—No lo hagas, por favor.

—No pasará nada.

Le dice y luego se despide de Adley, helado.

No, Sirius no haría algo así… pero también suena mucho a él, con esa innecesaria necesidad de meterse en donde no lo llaman. Ladrando a todos quienes pretendan acercarse un poco a ellos. Pero Remus lo conoce demasiado para creer lo que dice Adley así como así. Debe ser que el chico lo ha entendido mal.

Justo cuando llega a la primera planta ve a lo lejos a sus amigos. Apura el paso. Tenía que asegurarse de que no había pasado lo que Adley le aseguraba.

—Sirius –lo llama. Los tres voltean.

—Remus, te buscábamos.

—Y yo a ustedes. –responde, sonríe a penas a James y a Peter y luego sus ojos buscan los de Sirius —¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro, vamos a comer que mi estómago tiene un hechizo expansible. Por más comida que le meta no se llena –bromea, pero Remus se queda en el lugar.

—En privado, un rato.

—¿De qué van a hablar? –pregunta Peter, pero James abre mucho los ojos y le tira de la túnica.

—Déjalos, Pete. Vamos a ver si hay pastel de carne, que las tripas me suenan.

—¿Qué ocurre, Remus? –le pregunta, evita su mirada. A Remus se le acelera el corazón.

—¿Tu y Adley han hablado? -pregunta, intentando sonar casual.

—Aaah, si –dice chasqueando la lengua. —Me lo encontré en el baño. ¿Te contó?

—Recién –Remus suspira.

—Me ha contado lo del Caldero Chorreante y eso.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Pues, nada más, lunático. ¿Qué más quiere que le diga? Si crees que voy a tomar el té con él así tan fácil no te creas. No lo conozco bien.

Entonces Remus lo entiende. Adley le decía la verdad. Sirius le pidió que se alejara un poco. Remus siente una punzada de dolor.

—Sirius ¿Por qué tienes que meterte tanto en mi vida? No te entrometas.

—No me estoy entrometiendo –dice ofendido —No le dicho nada más que la verdad. Adelante. Ustedes disfruten.

—Bien.

—Bien. Me voy a cenar.

—Voy al baño primero.

Sirius se aleja y Remus se queda en el lugar. Definitivamente, a veces no entendía a su amigo.


	9. Lunático y Canuto

Todo parecía ir mal. Había señales. Ni Sirius ni Remus se dirigían la palabra y el ambiente se estaba tornando extraño. James no lo entendía. Sirius parecía no tener ánimos de sonreír ni hablar demasiado y Remus iba tan callado que seguro estaba molesto.

Cuando James se había acercado a Remus, antes de subirse al tren, le había preguntado si Sirius le había dicho algo, y Remus se había limitado a suspirar antes de responderle “ _Hablamos y está todo solucionado. Supongo”._ Y cuando se había acercado a Sirius a preguntarle lo mismo, éste sólo le había dicho _“Algo así”._

Peter también había notado que pasaba algo entre ellos y James no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por todo. Él había convencido a Sirius de que se declarase y era obvio que Remus no le había correspondido.

Suspira. Se dice que si no hablaban ese día, entonces se pasarían todo el verano sin enviarse ni una lechuza y eso sí que no lo podía permitir. No podían dejar de hablarse solo por eso. Decidido se aclara la garganta y mira hacia Peter.

—Pete, vamos a buscar a la señora del carrito.

—Pasó hace diez minutos –el aludido pestañea confundido, apuntando a la enorme cantidad de dulces que tenía en el asiento.

—Bien, pero olvidé el jugo de calabazas y ya tengo sed.

—Te puedo dar del mío.

—Tengo mucha sed, Peter. -insiste, con impaciencia.

—Me parece que Remus compró uno extra ¿Remus, se lo dejas? –James mira a Lunático quien asiente y le tiende la botella.

—Quiero más jugo, de verdad, muero, pero muero de sed. –insiste. Peter suspira resignado.

—Vale, vamos.

Remus no despega los ojos de los interminables arboles que el tren dejaba atrás. Siente cierto alivio cuando James y Peter dejan el compartimento porque la tensión que había en ese minuto le asfixiaba. Sube sus ojos a Sirius, quiere decir algo, pero no sabe exactamente qué. Sin embargo, es el moreno quien se aclara la voz.

—Remus, no debí entrometerme tanto en tus cosas. En serio. –le dice sincero, con la voz ronca y totalmente serio —Yo pensaba que te ayudaba. Quiero que seas feliz y no me di cuenta que me estaba pasando. Muchas cosas se me dan bien pero a veces me sobrepaso –ríe sin gracia —Y quiero que sepas que si quieres estar con Adley, tienes todo mi apoyo y no haré nada para que se separen. Lo prometo.

Remus suspira. Se inclina. Cada vez que Sirius le recuerda lo amigos que son, él grita por dentro porque no quiere ser solo eso, porque quiere, y siempre ha querido, ser mucho más que eso y en ese minuto las palabras queman por decirlas. Se calma para no perder la compostura, pero los ojos grises de Sirius le descolocan.

—Que no quiero ser tu amigo, canuto –le suelta, tan molesto que puede ver como algo se quiebra en Sirius. Quiere corregirse, pero sin darse cuenta, se está abalanzando a sus brazos antes de besarlo.

Sirius se congela un segundo y a Remus se le viene el mundo abajo ¿Qué ha hecho? Ahora sí que la ha cagado y en grande. Quiere desaparecer. Puede que lo haga, ya tiene licencia pero en el tren no es posible la desaparición. ¿Qué rayos le ocurrió? Él siempre ha intentado no ser _tan_ impulsivo. Mira de reojo por las ventanas para ver si se podían abrir pero si Sirius lo dejara de besar podría ver mejor… Un momento… ¿Sirius le devolvía el beso?

Sí, lo hacía.

Los labios del moreno se movían contra los suyos, con fuerza, calientes y sus dedos se aferraban a su cuello, como si quisiera impedir que se alejara. Era un beso con el sello Sirius.

—Qué… lo siento… -le dice Remus.

—Te quiero. –le suelta Sirius y vuelve a besarlo.

* * *

_1 Mes después:_

—Y este es uno de los museos más importantes del mundo –les comenta Remus —Tiene más de ocho millones de objetos de todo el mundo.

—Mátenlo.

—¿Y saben que es lo mejor? Es gratis. Vamos, entremos. –Los tres le siguen y se detienen un momento en el umbral para admirar el edificio por dentro. —Este museo abrió por primera vez por allá en los años 1700 pero no aquí, sino en la mansión Montagu.

—Mátenme a mí.

—Los muggles obviamente no lo saben, pero la mansión fue donada por un mago multimillonario que no tenía hijos ni parientes a quienes heredar sus propiedades. Así que todo vino a parar a este museo.

—Peter, por favor. Un avada Kedavra, rápido aquí –apunta a su pecho.

—Podemos iniciar con el recorrido que está por empezar y luego vamos a la sección mágica del museo.

—James, tú si puedes hacer que se calle.

—Canuto, si no quieres estar aquí puedes irte –le regaña el licántropo —Hay un bar cerca, ve y espéranos ahí.

—No puedo ir solo, chicos. ¿Qué pasa si alguien quiere ligar conmigo? –levanta las cejas —No puedes permitir eso, Remus.

—No soy celoso, ve.

—Corre, canuto –le dice James, más interesado en ir a ver las momias.

—Que va, no solo tengo un novio aburridísimo, sino unos amigos también.

James rueda los ojos y sin resistirlo más corre hasta la sección de las momias, Peter le sigue y Sirius se queda solo con Remus.

—En serio, Sirius, si estás aburrido puedes ir a otro lugar.

Sirius sonríe, rueda los ojos y para sorpresa de Remus, enreda sus dedos con los de él.

—Dame la mano, enclenque. –le besa la mejilla —Incluso cuando das tus charlas aburridas es alucinante verte.

—¿Es un cumplido o debo ofenderme?

—Un cumplido.

—No se siente como uno.

Sirius rueda los ojos, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Vamos dime más de este museo.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, me gusta verte feliz.

—Y a mi verte aburrido.

—¡Tortolitos! –grita James desde alguna parte —Apresúrense.

—Vamos, o si sigue gritando nos correrán.

Remus camina de la mano con Sirius hasta donde estaban sus amigos. Y piensa que nada malo puede pasar si está con ellos.

Poco más tarde, Sirius y James insisten en tocar todo lo que _no se puede_ tocar. Suspira. Tenía un largo verano por delante.

**Fin.**

* * *

Hola! Muchísimas gracias a todxs por leer!!! 

Espero les haya gustado este fic cortito

Tengan una hermosaaa semanaa!

-Elie

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling


End file.
